


Mapping the Night Roots

by Polecats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polecats/pseuds/Polecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya finds himself unable to sleep as the summer air permeates their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mapping the Night Roots

33 degrees. It was 33 degrees inside of the imperfectly ventilated apartment shared by Nishinoya Yuu and Azumane Asahi. Laying back-down and eyes closed in a pool of his own sweat, Yuu emitted a low groan. He knew that he had no one else to blame for his situation, but hoped Mother Nature would hear his cry and shift the temperature to something reasonable. The industrial-sized air conditioner built into their living room wall offered no remorse, only a vague scent of orange juice. Yuu reminded himself to call the landlord in the morning.

Eyes open, Yuu brushed a tuft of hair out of his sight and rolled to face Azumane. He was met by a soft expression and light snoring. There was a pause as Yuu took in the sight. He was envious of Azumane’s ability to sleep, but seeing his sleeping boyfriend was its own reward. Scooting in closer, Yuu buried his face in Azumane’s chest. He regretted the decision immediately, feeling the living furnace radiate against his face. With a pair of parting kisses, Yuu retreated back to his side of the bed.

Even with the amount of heat Azumane was giving off, Yuu longed to be close to him. Gingerly, Yuu pulled in the lonely hand resting at Azumane’s side. He began massaging the digits of Azumane’s hand between his index finger and thumb. It reminded him of how large the boy’s hands were; a recurring thought, but one that caught him off guard every time. Shifting into his pillow, Yuu closed his eyes. Minutes passed as he continued lazily rubbing Azumane’s fingers, moving toward his palm once there were none left. He found comfort mapping the lines as he drifted to sleep, no longer troubled by the heat.

**Author's Note:**

> The temperature is measured in Celsius.


End file.
